tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
The Skyfire in the Mirror Pt. 2
Log Title: The Skyfire in the Mirror Pt. 2 Characters: Buzzsaw, Cuffs, Metroplex, SG-Ravage, Sephie Beller, SG-Skyfire, Sit-Com, Silverbolt, Skyfire, Snarl Location: Shattered Glass Universe; Autobot City Date: 2013-05-04 TP: Shattered Glass TP Summary: Buzzsaw and Skyfire get trapped in the Shattered Glass universe. Nevada Desert - Shattered Glass Universe :Off the beaten path, one of the many Nevada deserts uninhabited by communities. It is a large stretch of land, miles and miles around. There is no build up here; no houses, no factories. It's completely empty. ;Contents: * Buzzsaw Air Force MPs Nevada Desert Portal Burpleson Air Force Base :SG-Skyfire has connected. :Sephie Beller has connected. Buzzsaw is, during most of this, in thought...even as his sensors begin to pick up more traffic. Casually, he regards the distant military units moving in, the observing Goldbug is given a wary, but passive regard...and finally the two Skyfires. There is silence, a soft whirr of optical sensors as he looks the two over. One, clearly...manipulative, bearing the Decepticon crest. One, quite the opposite, upon whom he sits perched. :**I have not let logic dictate what I should do.** He looks at the Skyfire he is perched upon as his optics flicker. **It would seem that, even though temporary in nature, our truce was flawed. I have a viable Decepticon right before me I should be returning to /our/ world with, at the expense of you, not one I should be convincing to change sides in this peculiar war or juxtaposed circumstance.** SG-Skyfire narrows his optics and shifts the cannon in his hands. "And what, pray tell, makes you think I would have any interest in going to your world?" Buzzsaw pushes off Skyfire's shoulder, letting wings and engines take hold. **You are more Decepticon than you believe. This world is not for you. You are known here. Your potential for greatness is far from realized. With us, you could deal the Autobots of my world a crippling blow and rise to ascension, challenging even Starscream for power. Our leadership holds a void in the absence of Megatron. You could take his place. Lead our faction to victory, lead Cybertron to greatness.** The condor circles in slowly and tight, as best his systems allow, as he keeps his optics trained on Goody-Goody-Skyfire. Skyfire glances to Buzzsaw, stepping back in the direction of the rift, trying to be subtle about doing so. Yeah, at his size? Right. He shrugs, however. He starts to speak, but... At that moment, the rift destabilizes suddenly, flashing with energy as something comes through. **Conquer one realm, prevent this one before us from severing the link that binds our two worlds. Emperor Prime could be an ally, or a potential subject of conquest once we have claimed what is ours. A Decepticon rule over the pitiful Earthlings and /our/ Cybertron.** :Buzzsaw's optics shift towards the flash, scanners kicking into overdrive (overclock?) to process what is coming through. **Think about it, Decepticon Skyfire. Think on it well. Here you are but another warrior in the masses. With us, your true Decepticon brethren, you would be far greater, so much more. Greatness is yours to reach out and take.** : Buzzsaw needs to see about getting devil horns added to his bird-mode. *sagenod* Sephie Beller comes out of the rift, letting out a soft 'urk' noise as she looks down and finds that between her new toy, and the rift, her other clothes didn't make it through. She's covered at least. She floats out and erks as she sees how high up it is. "Wow, it really is that far off the groun... yikes." She blinks at what she sees then, looking over towards the further big robot. "Skyfire?" She blinks then and looks to both. "Both Skyfires? Er..." She looks between. "The not-local one should probably be getting through the rift... Same for the bird if not local." SG-Skyfire looks at Buzzsaw, naarrowing his optics, then blinks very hard as the rift opens, and someone floats out. He takes a moment to peer and figure out who it is, and he almost jawdrops at the sight. "Sephie? Is that...you? What happened to you? We thought you might be lost forever..." : Skyfire says, "for reference, Sephie and Arkeville were the ones who unburied and reactivated Skyfire here." : Skyfire says, "rather than Scream, who is still on Cybertron" Buzzsaw keeps an eye on the newcomer... **A friend of yours?** Buzzsaw regards Negative-Fire. **Please keep one thing in mind. This opportunity will not come again. The Skyfire you stand before right now wishes to sever the link between worlds forever. You will get no chance beyond this. Skyfire blinks up as the rift opens. "Ah. You're the local Miss Beller, then? Good to see you finding your way across." He looks at Buzzsaw then. "Care to tell him the other side of that? About the universes collapsing upon one another?" Sephie Beller offers a sad expression to SG-Skyfire. "I'm sorry... I should have come back sooner than this, I know... I found the other me and was with her quite a lot... I guess I just got use to it, no oppressive government chasing after me, and free time..." She sighs. "I did miss you guys though. Is the Professor okay?" She flinches as Buzzsaw mentions severing the link forever, trying to fight some tears from her eyes. "Y-yeah. I'm the local one." She peers at Buzzsaw. "I'm guessing from the sounds you're from the other side. You should be getting back as well..." Sephie Beller dropped SG-Ravage. Optics flare slightly as the condor looks back at HappyFire. **What causes the collapse? If the portal remains open? That is easily fixed without you, you know.** He looks at Sephie. **You know, provisions could be made for your return as well. We Decepticons take care of our own.** : Buzzsaw ohdeargawdsno... o_o NOT RAVAGE! SG-Ravage pops off from a spot on Seph's suit, transforming and sniffing the local Skyfire. "Ohai! Good ta seeyas, Skyfire! Everything cool here?" He looks up at the other Buzz then. "You's in the wrong univers?" The little white and blue cassette bounces up and splits in two. With the sound of a few shifting servomotors, Ravage pounces out and bounces onto his paws! SG-Skyfire shifts attitude significantly on seeing Sephie, nodding. "The last I saw, the Professor was fine. He's going to be glad to see you again. I'm guessing you're needing to know where he is though..." He glances at the Condor. then down to Ravage, exprssion shifting back somewhat on seeing the little tape. "Hello, Ravage." Sephie Beller ummms at Buzzsaw. "Er... you're the other side's one, right? Yeah, kindly don't count me in with your side's Decepticons? I've heard and seen what they do, and I'm no part of them. Ever." She shivers slightly, then nods to the other Skyfire. "Y-yeah... I'll be glad to see him as well, really." She sighs. "I feel bad for abandoning him so suddenly..." She sighs. "Any chance you could take Ravage and I to him, since you know?" SG-Ravage oooohs at that and perks up. "Yays! That would be te awesomeness if you could!" Ravage hops up and transforms, reattaching to Sephie's suit then. Ravage bounces into the air, rolling and contracting into a little white and blue cassette. SG-Ravage has left. : Sephie Beller says, "hehe" : Sephie Beller says, "Seph's suit should be recognizably similar, it's not that different from Josie's" : Sephie Beller says, "fear circuit breaker ^_^ hehe" Suddenly, a Ravage...only wrong. Buzzsaw looks at the faces present before looking at SG-Skyfire. **Your opportunity has begun to deteriorate.** He listens to Sephie...then towards Autobot-Skyfire as his own weapon systems come online. After all, the truce was, in essence, terminated. **You know, I had high hopes for your alter-ego, but it seems,** the condor looks at SG-Skyfire critically, **that his boasts of wishing to defect are farfetched. He would make no proper Decepticon, and if the Autobots here are as we are there...he would make no proper Autobot either. Worthless, much like yourself.** Skyfire looks to Buzzsaw idly. "Our world is not his war any more than this world's war is ours. Is he not better off where he knows everyone, rather than coming to a place where everyone is radically different, and he would be totally out of place?" He shrugs at Buzzsaw then. "Not especially my call to make judgement over. Nor yours, really." He looks at the rift idly. "At any rate, we should be getting back." SG-Skyfire aims his cannon directly /at/ Buzzsaw. "Don't get me wrong, little tape-bird. I meant everything I said. But I also will remember who /was/ willing to care about me. Sephie and the Professor got me out of that ice cube and woke me up. The Decepticons didn't, nor did the Autobots. SG-Skyfire says, "But they did. And I will not tolerate derogatory comments about my relations with them." : Buzzsaw chuckles. Had to. >D : Sephie Beller says, "hehe" There is a moment of pause on the condor's part. Weapons... **To die for a cause and trap our foe here...or to live on to fight another day...** He finally disengages his weapon systems. **Fine. So be it. My disappointment remains.** His engines engage as he heads towards the portal. SG-Skyfire shrugs. "You be disappointed in whatever the hell you feel like, little bird. Now git." He turns to Sephie then. "Certainly. I'll drop you off there, there are things I should be attending here as well, though. so..." Sephie Beller smiles. "It's fine. Thanks. just drop me off there. And yeah, get that other side con out of here, they're waaaay bad news and scary." Skyfire steps for the portal himself, making a jump to head through it. "At any rate, enough of this." SG-Skyfire scoops up Sephie, transforming and flying up. Skyfire folds out into an enormous space-worthy transport ship. Skyfire and Buzzsaw enter the Nevada Desert portal... Mechanical Engineering - Medical Wing - Autobot City :This lab is Wheeljack's home in Autobot City. Multiple tables are stacked with weird gadgets and in-progress experiments. A few of the tables and part of the floor is partially melted from one or two (or ten) experiments gone wrong. Advanced scientific equipment and numerous parts bins add to the chaos of the cluttered room. Amongst all the bizarre gadgetry, it's difficult to determine if the room is currently occupied. ;Contents: * Skyfire * Buzzsaw * Portal * Abandoned Armor of Luminous * Wheeljack's Workshop The sensors on Metroplex register the two new arrivals, and the alarm blares, as the security team guarding the portal stands to ready, all forces pointing weapons towards the portal and those coming through. "Hold it!" Metroplex's own voice booms through the halls. "Security alert! Decepticon presence detected in Mechanical Engineering." <> LtCmdr Metroplex says, "Security Alert! Decepticon presence detected in Mechanical Engineering!" Buzzsaw crosses through, optical sensors recalibrating themselves thanks to the rather peculiar side-effects of inter-portal travel...only to find his audio receptors ringing thanks to alarms and... Oh slag it all. His mortar cannons come online as he looks for Skyfire. **Traitorous Autobot! You /knew/ it would lead here...** Optics begin to come online ...definitely not a good place to be. Target...where is a target for leverage. Skyfire shrugs at Buzzsaw. "This is the last portal open, and was the only way back. Apologies if I..." he smiles just a little. "Neglected to tell you exactly where it led back to." <> LtCmdr Metroplex says, "And welcome back, Skyfire." Twin lasers come online, for target designation purposes (and making Ravage run in circles) only, trailing towards Skyfire to settle his aim visibly. It's the mortars they are attached to that possibly cause the greatest cause for alarm, though. **One reason, Autobot. Give me one reason not to.** The sound of doors being secured and locking echoes through the City, as well. Skyfire smiles just a little. "The fact that the security doors in all compartments, and every Autobot in the City, is between here and the outside? Good luck getting past all of them firing, along with the internal security systems." Metroplex's doors unlock to allow Silverbolt in, and his voice booms. "Outbound transmissions detected, initiating jamming." Buzzsaw narrows his optics. **The concept of a martyr is lost on you miserable Autobots.** He pauses, in thought, though weapon systems retain their focus. **Your one reason is insufficient.** The condor stands his ground, in spite of not making a move to advance on his threat...and then, jamming. Silverbolt tromps his way in with his rifle in his hands. "Jamming huh. Must be one of the tapes, or Soundwave." he says before he hears Buzzsaw's voice. He trots around and charges his rifle. "You're in the wrong cityformer, Buzzsaw." Six-Gun comes in from Repair Bay - Medical Wing - Autobot City. Six-Gun has arrived. The doors open once again, for Six-Gun to join the others. Skyfire smiles as he sees Silverbolt. "Good to see you, Silverbolt. This is what he gets for pushing me through the portal as it sealed, and tumbling through it after." He laughs just a little. "Quite the reaction he had, as well." Buzzsaw turns, those lasers designating his target-to-be shifting from one bot to another... and finally power down. **So be it.** Weapon systems go offline, but that does not stop the condor from standing upright, tall and proud...for a tape. **Be glad I do not have the fabled self-destruction Nightstalker once carried.** He snaps at Skyfire. **I would do it again. My only regret is you did not sustain any disorienting effects that would have allowed me to rend you gear by gear, piston by piston, into scrap.** Skyfire hmphs. "Don't get your hopes up on that." He walks over to join Silverbolt, Six-Gun, and the security forces. Silverbolt says, "Your threats are kinda.....short, Buzzsaw." he says quietly before looking to Skyfire. "What do you want to do with him, Skyfire?" He says bluntly. Skyfire shrugs just a bit. "Has Sideswipe been recovered? If not, I will suggest to upper staff to be contacting Starscream about it." Buzzsaw clicks his beak. **Yes. Put me in proximity to Sideswipe...we shall see how well that turns out for you. If you truly believe me viable as leverage, you either are over trusting or lacking intelligence. I would wager a healthy combination of the two.** <> Stormwind says, "So what's with the security alert? The con secure? And yay, hi Skyfire! Glad you're back!" <> Aerialbot CO Silverbolt says, "the room is secure for the moment. Though the bird needs to learn when to shut up." <> Stormwind says, "a bird, huh? Well, if they don't give Sideswipe over, can the girls and I handle custody after?" <> Stormwind tries to sound really innocent. And fails. <> Imager says, "ugh, what're you all going on about?" <> Stormwind says, "Oh, the dimensional rift just coughed up a Decepticon. And brought Skyfire back." <> Imager says, "...." <> Imager says, "am I on the right channel?" Skyfire hmphs at that, and pauses at the messages on the radio, glancing to Silverbolt. <> Skyfire says, "I would assume so." Imager comes in from Repair Bay - Medical Wing - Autobot City. Imager has arrived. <> Skyfire says, "And /why/, exactly, would you want to handle custody, Stormwind?" Buzzsaw is truly starting to get antsy. Silence plus many hostiles... Weapon systems don't come online, but he certainly does start to get far more uneasy, shuffling as his optics scan the area around him. <> Stormwind says, "Cause if Blizzard can get the measurements, we can have the rotisserie set up in no time!" : Imager says, "courageous Buzzsaw is getting jittery? sheesh, whats going on in here?" : Buzzsaw says, "It's four on one, unless you count the whole base as one... >_> Those are fairly staggering odds without weapons of mass destruction." : Imager says, "true" : Silverbolt says, "plus one can call in four friends and really really make a menacing sight, next to the city former." <> Skyfire says, "In that case, most probably not." : Buzzsaw yays! Buzzsaw does, at the very least, think to make sure his cameras are rolling, data getting stored in the encrypted memorybanks. >_>; *cough* : Imager says, "is there some sort of +pot/last so I know whats up?" : Buzzsaw says, "Buzzy is surrounded by the treacherous Skyfire and his cronies. Weapons are offline." : Imager says, "he is visible?" : Buzzsaw nods. He was travelling with the treacherous one. >_>;; Buzzsaw suddenly fades into sight without a sound. : Imager says, "it says " : Buzzsaw supposes that should be off. : Imager says, "how does one fade INTO sight?" : Buzzsaw says, "Lazy animation." : Skyfire says, "lol" : Imager says, "good call" : Imager says, "like Ironhide falling over" : Skyfire says, "cronies? They aren't cronies." : Buzzsaw says, "Lackeys? Minions? Fangirls?" <> Skyfire says, "I would remind you that prisoners need to be treated fairly and humanely." : Imager says, "I'm more of a hanger-on" : Skyfire says, "fangirls. That reminds me. I need to do something silly regarding that, to Jetfire at some point." : Buzzsaw chuckles. Silverbolt looks over his shoulder at Buzzsaw, then looks back to Skyfire. Skyfire glances to Silverbolt. "What? Her idea was more than a bit inappropriate." Buzzsaw snaps his head towards the movement to return a pointed glare at Silverbolt. **What are you eyeing up? I should tear out your optics.** Outnumbered but still fairly tough-talking, it seems. As Silverbolt looks away, he even re-activates one of his mortar's laser designators to shine it into Silverbolt's optic... weapons rather pointedly remain offline, though. He's not /that/ suicidal yet. Stormwind gets scolded. -_- Silverbolt raises his rifle at Buzzsaw. "Turn it off, birdbrain. Or you're going to learn just how 'shielded' your circuits are from a lightning bolt." Buzzsaw clicks his beak. **And you lose your precious leverage, if Skyfire's initial idea is one you are discussing.** He would smirk, if beaks allowed it. **And you having nothing to negotiate with would simply make my day complete.** Silverbolt DOES smirk. "your radio is jammed, and the cons have no idea whether you are online or offline. And you being used as 'leverage' is conditional upon your cooperation." **Do not anticipate my cooperation to be anywhere near helpful.** Buzzsaw keeps his laser trained on the bot's optic, because it amuses him. <> Skyfire says, "Actually, Silverbolt, Metroplex indicate he was initiating jamming due to transmissions going out. They likely know already." <> Aerialbot CO Silverbolt says, "but he doesn't." Silverbolt shrugs a bit. "Fine by me." he says as he rises his rifle and points it at buzzsaw, the charge winding up from the building of power. Buzzsaw narrows his optics. **Indeed. Shoot a disarmed prisoner of this war. Do it...** He steels himself. **Make a Decepticon proud. You know that is what I would do, after all. It is only fitting. Poetic justice... Optimus would be proud.** Skyfire sighs. "Silverbolt, that is not any more appropriate than Stormwind wanting to rotisserie him." Silverbolt says, "Fine by me. Lock him in here. Make sure there's no way for him to get out." he then looks to Buzzsaw. "You're about as disarmed as I am, turkey." She then tosses a wave over his shoulder. "Like I said, leave him here."" Claws scrape as Buzzsaw traverses the floor towards Silverbolt. **Were I in your place, I would start with your feet and legs...sever them slowly. Optical nerves would be deactive until it was gone...reactivated to register it all at once...the hands, the arms, every last piece, save the vocal processors. That remains intact while I slowly rip into your spark, tearing it piece, by miserable piece, by pathetic piece... Your pain would be my pleasure.** :He keeps his laser-designator trained on Silverbolt, glancing at Skyfire as the annoying Autobot with the charged gun mentions locking him up, waiting to hear the response. <> Skyfire says, "The problem with locking him in here is that we need the portal for other stragglers, and it needs to be sealed properly. Is that not why we have a brig?" <> Snarl says, "What is going on?" <> Aerialbot CO Silverbolt says, "then lets put him in the brig. he has to transform first, and you have to carry him." <> Cuffs says, "Brig is ready. I'm down here already" <> Skyfire chuckles. "Gee, thanks." <> Skyfire says, "I thought that was supposed to be handled by the ranking officer on scene. The report at least is, for the security alert." Buzzsaw hunkers down with a soft 'hmph' . <> Cuffs says, "Sir?" <> Silverbolt says, "You don't want me to handle buzzsaw, Skyfire. please take Buzzsaw to the brig." <> Cuffs says, "Just so I know... how many are you bringing in so I can ensure we have the room?" <> Skyfire says, "Just Buzzsaw." <> Snarl says, "Me could join?" <> Cuffs says, "One cell then. Have we found Sideswipe yet? *sounds slightly peeved*" <> Cuffs says, "Want to help me make sure all is ready, Snarl?" <> Snarl says, "SURE! Where is?" <> Skyfire says, "No. That is why we are holding Buzzsaw, to exchange." <> Cuffs says, "Take the lift to the basement Snarl. Can't miss it." <> Cuffs says, "And roger that." <> Steeljaw says, "Is sideswipe missing?" Skyfire sighs, and pulls his weapon off his back finally. "Now be a good little bad bird, and transform to be taken to a place with more proper accommodations." Buzzsaw narrows his optics. **You will not get any form of willing compliance on my end, Autobot. So spare your vocals. As a matter of pride, I will retain this form.** : Buzzsaw chuckles. His antagonizing hath fallen on deaf ears! WOE IS ME! *bombs* : Snarl says, "Isn't Sideswipe a bot?" : Stormwind says, "yes" : Cuffs says, "Ya, but he's gone nuts" : Stormwind says, "but he's kinda infected with the virus du jour, and is an energy vampire right now" Skyfire just... sighs. Buzzsaw dims his optics as the protective lids slide halfway over them, his claws click softly against the floor as he turns his back to the Autobot group in favor of pacing the room. : Silverbolt STOMPSTOMPSTOMPSTOMPSTOMPSTOMPSTOMP! : Skyfire says, "eep" : Silverbolt says, "Now he's a flatsaw." : Buzzsaw squeeeesh. ._. : Silverbolt says, "Shall we assume we take you to the brig, Buzzy?" : Buzzsaw shall assume that works well enough. Assume he is as arrogant, brash, and harshly objective as verbally possible. Buzzsaw is unceremoniously and harshly delivered to the brig. Vile autobot villains! Curs! Cads! HEATHENS! : Buzzsaw chuckles. There. : Skyfire lols. ^_^ k Security Control - Lower Level - Autobot City : The most visible thing in this room is the brig, along the west wall. Also very visible are the banks of security monitors along the east wall. To the south is another control panel, which seems to control the city's security systems. A desk sits in the middle of the room, bearing an access terminal to Teletran II. A window on the west wall gives a good view of Autobot City. ;Contents: * Skyfire * Snarl * Cuffs Cuffs and Snarl are making the final preparations for the cell to hold Buzzsaw. Snarl is a huge lumbering four-legged robotic beast. Its armor is a dull grey except for its golden head and a dual row of spikes running down its back. Its tail swishes to and fro behind its massive body. Buzzsaw doth protest, in a most verbose manner. His handling hath been thus far untowards and harsh! Hah, not really. He's been the most vocally abusive prisoner he can possibly be all the while. **This will be your undoing, Autobots. Rest assured, were the tables turned, my sympathy would be far from present.** All of that would easily be heard...vocal synthesizers can be turned up rather high on these blasted tapes. >_>; Skyfire steps in, holding whichever form of Buzzsaw he eventually was brought down in, to stuff into a cell. His voice is normal volume. "Yes, well, the situation is not reversed. Lucky you. We don't operate like that." The Condor's beak clicks audibly. **Not /yet/ Autobot. Not yet.** Cuffs frowns as he looks up and over, nodding as he opens up the door for Skyfire to toss the tape in "Everything is in readiness, sirs." he scowls at the Tape. He had... a history with Soundwave. Skyfire nods to Cuffs. "Good." Snarl starts to circle the room, looking for anything that the bird could escape with, or escape through Buzzsaw snaps his optics to Cuffs as he regards his autobot keeper. **I hope you do not sleep within easy reach.** That's about all he says. To Snarl...he just clicks his beak in mild agitation. Cuffs smirks at Buzzsaw "I wont be doing ANY sleeping around you." he remarks "Looks good Snarl. Let's get this bird in the cage." Snarl moves close to Buzzsaw, "You bite sized in any shape, birdbutt. You remember that!" Buzzsaw eyes Snarl with as close of a smirk as he can manage. **Bite me.** He flits, because in truth he would rather glide himself in than be carried in. It's a matter of dignity. Not to mention a chance to blast his engines at an ear-piercingly high decibel level. : Cuffs says, "this is SO going to be a test of patience for Cuffs." : Buzzsaw aims to please. : Cuffs says, "he already has to deal with Red Alert. This will just be another test" Snarl growls , "Me can do that, sept we need keep you where you are safe!" Cuffs chuckles at Snarl, his facade breaking "Save it for the battlefield." he winces at the sounds, and immediately taps the buttons to seal it off "There. Safe and sound for now. Get comfortable, Buzzsaw. I hope you like Westerns too." he remarks "I like to read aloud." **Where you are safe, you mean,** the condor quips back, drawing into the back corner of the cell as his optics glow. **By all means, read as much as you'd like. Good audio samples are difficult to come by.** : Buzzsaw flits his way in, 'cause...dinner calls. Buzzsaw goes to Brig - Lower Level - Autobot City. Brig - Lower Level - Autobot City :Autobot City is a fully functional base, and this is its brig. Autobot troublemakers and Decepticon POWs alike are kept here, ever watched by Autobot City's sentient mind, Metroplex. In addition in built-in security features such as anti-personnel lasers and adjustable forcefields, this brig is always manned by at least two Autobot guards, with more available to watch over VIP guests. Heavily-armored walls and enhanced sensory systems make this brig near impregnable, although it is said where there is a will, there's a way. Contents: * Buzzsaw Cuffs checks all the settings, and taps it "Using my own codes this time, so that not just anymech can let him out." he remarks, perhaps in reference to another incident. Snarl goes to lay in front of the cell door, thagomizer swishing a little Cuffs watches Snarl and retakes his seat to fill out the reports for REd Alert, sighing a little bit "Don't get too close Snarl. That door is electric." And, perhaps Cuffs shouldn't have mentioned that. Snarl gets up, turns, and pokes his nose into the electric field The dinobot collapses, swirly eyes and smoke coming from his 'ears' Cuffs facepalms. "...WHAT did I just say?" Skyfire laughs and shakes his head. "Basic psychology, cuffs. If you add a red button marked 'do not push', someone pushes it. The same way, saying 'do not go near door' causes some to check by touching the field." Cuffs remarks "I saw one online that said 'Tell a mech there's a million stars in the sky and he believes you. Tell him that a bench has went paint and he has to touch it to find out.'" he then smiles tiredly "I wonder if that trick can be used to our advantage." Skyfire laughs. "Possibly. It's very true. among us, and apparently among the humans as well." Snarl shifts, getting up slowly, still smoking, "Yus, door is 'lectric. Ugh." He turns just enough, and flops, his optics dimming momentarily "Thanks for confirming that for us Snarl." remarks Cuffs, looking over to SKyfire "So how are you doing then? An injuries while capturing?" Skyfire shakes his head. "he pushed me through the gate in Siberia as it closed, and fell in with me. Then called off any truce when he thought he could convince my counterpart to join him here. So I.. neglected to tell him where the portal opened up to on this side. He had locked doors and pointed weapons the moment he came out." Skyfire also laughs at the bit between Cuffs and Snarl. A cough of smoke, followed by "You're welcome.", comes from the dinobot Cuffs nods, smiling a bit "Clever. Very clever. " he approves "How many are left to close?" he then smiles at Snarl with another nod. Skyfire says, "Just the one in mechanical engineering, it's been left to ensure we don't trap anyone here, wanting to go back." : Cuffs says, "on that note I gotta finish up SG Slipstream" Cuffs nods "How long will we wait? Can't have that thing open forever." he remarks "How are you closing them?" Skyfire says, "Alpha trion came up with the procedure, I just had to implement it here.. And now need to replace the equipment to seal the last one. Since I didn't have time to collect it when pushed in." : Cuffs says, "does it involve a Timey Wimey Ball?" Cuffs smiles "I dont know what that all means but good work." he approves. "I think my other half was... disturbing." From the Brig, Buzzsaw possibly chuckled when Snarl shocked himself. Possibly. But the talk of portals sees him silent once more, still brooding in that back corner of the cell, optics glowing dimly. From the Brig, Buzzsaw clicks his beak. **You are silent out there. Nothing to say? Pity...* He may be disarmed, but he still has those laser designators. Nonlethal, of course... he turns one on, running it around to see how well it penetrates the electric barrier of the brig. Cuffs glances up and over "I'm doing your paperwork." he explains simply, swiveling in the seat to watch, then a glance to the monitor as various bits light up. It doesnt penetrate very well, although regular lightwaves shien through the forcefield door "Already trying to escape?" From the Brig, Buzzsaw scoffs. **Why would I bother? I am certain you have taken the proper precautionary measures to prevent me from doing so. Futile attempts would only deplete my energon supplies and cause unnecessary damage and fatigue.** "Then why the beams? " asked Cuffs curiously as he taps a few notes, turning the alarms off as they cdame up. From the Brig, Buzzsaw turns them off. **I am a seeker of knowledge and intelligence. It is in my programming to test things.** He makes a note on the effects of the light refracting through the barrier, internal processors already breaking down the spectrographic analysis to determine just what sort of energy made it through. "That's odd. We have you down here as Interrogator." remarks Cuffs idly. it seems only weak visible-light rays on the visible spectrum and some infrared and ultraviolet made it through. Which made sense as otherwise no light could pass through at all. "So long as they don't involve random explosions I suppose its okay." From the Brig, **Are they not the same? We acquire knowledge. Sometimes it is through careful observation, other times it is through careful manipulation.** His optics shift to the actual 'bars' of the cell itself. **I suppose it would not. You Autobots have never relied on such tactics. I believe the last time one of your ranks described them, he used 'uncouth'...before his higher processor functions were severed.** Cuffs frowns "We use some interrogation, but its mostly questioning and psych tactics more than simply torturing someone. Yes, we do find that uncouth." he remarks simply, tapping a few more notes "So how upset do you think Soundwave will be when he finds out?" From the Brig, **That one of his own is currently within the Autobot's own outpost? Not very. That Starscream was responsible for this outcome, most likely furious.** The condor rolls his shoulders in a shrug. **Of course, there was a healthy dose of treachery on the part of the Autobots leading to this as well that may influence his desire to strike back.** Cuffs remarks "I'd usually feel bad for anyone on Soundwave's bad side, but not as much for Starscream." he remarks darkly. Then a chuckle "you mean Skyfire's little trick? Considering how often you guys trick and ambush US I didn't think you'd have a problem with it. Don't like taking it like you give it?" From the Brig, **It was certainly worthy of a Decepticon, and without a doubt something we would have done,** there is a pause, **if our leadership were that quick to think of such things.** He alters the targeting lasers to infrared, alternating the non-visible wavelengths as he directs them at the output nodes for the cell's barrier, optical filters adjusting to study the result. Cuffs continues watching the results on his display idly, not at all worried at this point "I thought you were conserving your energon? " he asked then curiously at this, deciding talking couldnt hurt at this point. From the Brig, **Do you see me thrashing about wildly like Starscream would be? I am studying your design. It is crude, but effective. I may have to replicate some of these features into my own design for more...potent applications.** The condor's target designators power down. **So, what else does my 'file' state about me?** Cuffs shifts a little at that, but doesnt respond to it as he looks down "The usual - dangerous, dont trust, dont get captured. History of battles with you and personal accounts of interactions." he states with a bored sounding sigh. He then smirked "on the 'dangerous' level though you only rank about a five of ten." Snarl perks up, "That you taste like selenium chicken!" Cuffs taps again "Oh yeah, that too. its in the 'miscellany' field. From the Brig, Buzzsaw redirects his optics to Snarl. **At least I rate some intelligence. Curious, though, that I am not regarded as any truly viable threat. Hmm.** He falls silent for a moment. Cuffs remarks "Well, usually most decepticons fall in that area on the bell curve. Then you have your 'really? Why do they keep you around' lowbies, and then there's the few, the proud, the VERY dangerous like Megatron. Its not really THAT embarrassing to be in the middle of the pack." From the Brig, Buzzsaw clicks his beak. **For this one it is. I work hard at what I do. Those captured by me are not to be envied. Have you ever heard what I do to those I have the privilege of using as a canvas?** Cuffs states, his mood having gone dark "Yes I have. But more than just that factors into it. Even /I/ don't know what all factors into it. Red Alert developed the system years ago." From the Brig, **Ah, so you have. And yet here you speak to me with some sense of civility? You are unique, Autobot. Perhaps, if you ever end up on my table, I will spare you the more severe pains.** Cuffs shifts a little uneasily, even though he knew that Buzzsaw was saying that to get under his armor "I'm Security. I do it all the time. If I got upset and angry at everyone I guarded, it wouldnt put us in a good light." he explains blandly. From the Brig, A soft chuckle is synthesized. **They let me have a human, once. By the time I was through, they cursed Optimus Prime for bringing...mmm, what was it they stated?** The vocals shift to something hauntingly pained, a sobbing, shaking voice. What is stated is difficult to decipher, but the pain behind it is far from. **Plague, if you did not catch all of the jumbled syllables. **He called you all a plague. Poor man, only doing his job as per military orders, of course...defending your brethren.** Cuffs's optics dimmed at that and he inhaled sharply at that, glancing up and over "That's what we all do. Defend and protect each other. Its part of the risks of Soldiers. Optimus Prime is hardly at fault for what happened. REmember who started the entire war." he remarks darkly, turning his back to Buzzsaw and turning on an audio book, his intention clear - ignoring Buzzsaw, for now. From the Brig, **Human flesh is so pliable...it is remarkable.** He watches as the autobot tunes him out, clicking his beak in satisfaction. The condor settles himself down in the back corner again, optics burning a dim crimson. No rest...only watching. : Skyfire says, "eep sry. fell asleep." :From the Brig, Buzzsaw says, "No worries. I effectively creeped Cuffs out. >D" Sit-Com comes in. "I'm here to see Rocky, seeee?" he says, "I wanna make sure he squeals. Or rats. Whichever." From the Brig, Buzzsaw is still staring out at the security room from his darker corner of the cell, optics glowing in true monster-movie fashion. **Rocky? Who is this 'Rocky' you speak of?** Snarl looks up from his position before the cell door, "Yes, who are Rocky? There no Rocky here. There evil chicken bot in cell needing 'terigation!" Category:2013 Category:Logs Category:Shattered Glass TP